Christmas Invasion
by ALMH
Summary: Part of a series of AU stories in the series "When you are through changing, you are through." Set during the Christmas Invasion, slight Rose/Doctor.


**Christmas Invasion**

"_When you're around someone so much, for so long, they become a part of you, and when they change or go away, you don't know who you are without them" - Sarah Headley_

The Sycorax had left, and although they had "won," the Doctor felt a pang of jealousy as Rose ran into Mickey's arms, not his. He faked coolness and pretended everything was fine. Because it wasn't as if he fancied her at all, no, not at all. So he wouldn't be jealous when she ran into the arms of another man, the other man being Rose's ex boyfriend. So the reason why he was looking for the perfect outfit in the TARDIS was definitely not to impress her. Course not.

He noticed Rose still seemed to be slightly hostile towards him. Humans never quite got the process of regeneration; admittedly it took a bit of getting used to, even for Timelords. Still, she'd get used to him, if she gave him the chance and didn't leave before then. The Doctor froze as he straightened his tie, considering that thought. She wouldn't really leave him, would she? Surely she'd stay with him, and wouldn't abandon him; after all they'd been through.

He quickly pulled on the light brown overcoat he found that seemed to match, and spent a couple of minutes transferring the contents from his leather jacket pocket into his new overcoat, throwing the odd moldy jelly baby away. He looked in the mirror for the final time, checking he looked all right. He realized he was delaying time and quickly left the TARDIS, heading for the Tyler flat.

He took a deep breath, knocking on the door. Jackie answered it, wearing a different outfit and wearing a fluorescent pink cooking apron. She smiled at him, opening the door further.

"Doctor! Come on in, dinner is nearly ready. I've made a Roast Turkey and I've got some crackers and tinsel –" Jackie bustled around, checking all the pans. The Doctor stood awkwardly in the doorway leading into the sitting room, seeing Mickey sitting on the sofa, lazily watching the TV.

"Alright Doctor. Come on, sit down. Nothing really interesting, just the news. All about the spaceship," Mickey told the Doctor, his eyes never quite leaving the screen. The Doctor sat down next to Mickey, watching the news in disbelief.

"You humans don't get it, do you? Never accepting aliens even when they dance around in front of you –"

"The dinner's nearly ready you two. Doctor, can you set the table please, Mickey, go get Rose sweetheart."

"She on the roof again?" Mickey asked, getting to his feet.

"Mickey, how would I know? You haven't seen her, have you Doctor?" Jackie asked, peering through the kitchen towards them.

"No, I thought she was with you."

"So, yes Mickey, I guess she is on the roof then. Go on, go get her back. Tell her dinner is ready, and she should get down here right now." Mickey nodded, heading out of the flat. The Doctor stood up, heading into the kitchen, receiving the plates Jackie handed to him and placing them carefully on the table, placing cutlery around the plates. Finally he took four glasses and put them on the table as well.

"Need anything else done?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, no ta. You can just sit down – there's not much else to do." There was an awkward silence before Jackie spoke again, "You've changed so much. Not just your face, but you dress better, and you even come to have a meal now!"

"Yeah, regeneration changes everything. Personality, appearance. But it's still me inside," he tried to persuade Jackie.

"You shouldn't be telling me that. Rose is the one who you ought to tell. She was ready to go die for you."

"I know, I know." His hand ran through his hair as he stared into the distance. The front door quickly closed shut as Rose came back with Mickey, her hair slightly windswept, her face pale except for her ruby red cheeks, which still glowed from the cold.

"Right, Rose, sit down. Mickey, can you help me serve the food?" Rose sat down awkwardly next to the Doctor, neither speaking.

"Rose, can you get me a drink?" Mickey yelled from the kitchen.

"Me too love," Jackie yelled after her. Rose quickly stood up and got out a bottle of cheap wine, pouring two glasses.

"Do you want some?" Rose asked.

"No, thanks. I'll just get myself some water –"

"Doesn't matter, I'll get it." Rose put the bottle on the table and hurried into the kitchen, pouring the water into his glass. Another awkward silence followed, broken by Mickey and Jackie serving the food and asking who wanted what.

As the meal progressed, the Doctor noticed Rose look happier as everyone got into the spirit, pulling crackers and looking at the small present inside each cracker, before placing on ridiculous paper hats. He allowed himself a small smile as he watched Rose put a bright pink hat on her head. He never noticed Jackie watching him throughout this, or Jackie exchange glances with Mickey.

They all started to eat their meal, discussing seemingly random topics as they ate. No one really mentioned the Sycorax or anything particularly alien, instead choosing to have a normal Christmas dinner, something quite alien to the Doctor. Jackie cleared up the plates with Rose's help and once the table was cleared, brought out a steaming Christmas pudding, cutting everyone a large piece. Soon the doorbell began to ring with carol singers, and snow (or ash as the Doctor called it,) fell from the sky. He felt ecstatic as he got swept up into the Christmas mood, and surprised as he received a card from both Mickey and Jackie. Rose disappeared for a moment and came back with three wrapped presents, giving one to each person in the room. Jackie quickly opened hers, finding "World's Best Mum," mug, and Mickey got his favourite cd. They both hugged Rose, giving Rose their presents. The Doctor opened his, grinning as he opened his present, and saw it was. Rose looked over at him cautiously, watching his reaction.

"This is brilliant, thanks," the Doctor told Rose, holding it up. Jackie looked curiously at the top.

"Trust me – I'm a Doctor."

"Where did you find that?" Jackie asked, "That's brilliant!"

"I found it in Henricks," Rose said, turning her gaze back to her already unwrapped presents – Jewellery from Jackie and a teddy bear from Mickey. After everyone had received their presents Jackie turned the TV on, happily watching the Christmas edition of Eastenders, holding a glass of wine in one hand, the bottle on the floor beside the sofa. Mickey left the Tyler flat soon after as guests flooded into the flat, wishing Jackie and Rose a happy Christmas. Rose quickly slipped out of the flat, discretely grabbing her coat on the way out. The Doctor watched her leave, trying to escape Jackie (who had evidently had too much to drink and was telling her friends how handsome he was.) He slipped away too, and followed Rose's footsteps up towards the roof.

"You all right?" he asked Rose, sitting next to her.

"Fine. I just had to get out of there for a bit. Mum always gets drunk at Christmas –"

"I noticed. Jackie was going round to people saying I looked handsome, I figured that she was drunk or had had a serious knock on the head," the Doctor said seriously, before grinning. "Do I look handsome?"

"I thought beauty was only a matter of opinion," Rose said, smiling at the Doctor.

"Yeah, but… Do you think I look alright?"

"Doctor, most women would think you looked gorgeous," she pointed out. She paused for a minute, "Did mum say you looked handsome?" The Doctor nodded, causing Rose to laugh loudly.

"What?" he asked. Rose stopped laughing after a couple of minutes and explained to the Doctor.

"I think my mum fancies you," she replied, grinning. The Doctor went pale.

"No, no, no, you're kidding me. Your mum cannot fancy me, that's gross! That's, that's –"

"Aaah, poor Doctor," Rose sympathized. "Still, you're nicer than most of the guys my mum used to fancy."

"Still! Your mum, urgh!" The Doctor protested, "That is just wrong because I –" he trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"You what?" Rose asked curiously, shifting around slightly to look at him.

"Nothing. That reminds me, where did I put your present?" He quickly changed the subject, digging around in his pocket and bringing out a small, neatly wrapped box.

"You shouldn't have," Rose said, "You –"

"I wanted to," he protested, handing Rose the box. She carefully unwrapped it, opening the box to reveal a small necklace.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, gently holding it in her hand, "Thank you." She quickly pecked the Doctor on the cheek, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, holding out his hand. She gently took it, before leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"It's still me," he told Rose.

"I know," she whispered back, "I just… It's like I know you, but I don't… I just need a bit of time."

"I'll give you all the time in the world," the Doctor promised, "I really will." Rose did not reply, nuzzling deeper into the Doctor.

"I'm never going to leave you though," Rose whispered quietly, "I'm going to stay with you forever." He gave no indication of hearing Rose except loosening his hand from hers and instead placing it around Rose, pulling her closer towards him, and grabbing her hand in his other hand.

Rose let loose a small yawn. "You're tired, you should get to bed," the Doctor pointed out, helping Rose to her feet. "Where do you want to go? Back home or to the TARDIS?"

"TARDIS," she whispered, trying not to yawn.

"Come on then," he replied, smiling, "Let's go back to the TARDIS then, and we can go see your mother tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks," she replied dozily as they walked down the stairs. Soon they were in the warm comfort of the TARDIS, Rose safely tucked in bed. The Doctor watched silently from the doorway, hoping she'd accept him, even if it took nearly all of her lifetime.


End file.
